Electric lights for most homes are controlled by electrical switches which have a switch arm, finger operated to either an "on" or "off" position. Electrical heaters, garbage disposals and bathroom fans also use similar electrical switches. In most cases, there are no labels placed on the individual switches, whether they are located together or separately, so that it is difficult to know exactly which switch operates which motor, or a particular light. As the cost of electricity escalates, it is desirable that motors for equipment, such as garbage disposals, overhead heat lamps, bathroom fans, etc. and the like not be turned on accidentally when their use is not desired.
Also, in some cases, such as for a refrigerator connected to a switch, the position of the switch is "on" and it is not desired that the switch be accidentally moved to the "off" position. Previously, a strip of adhesive tape had been placed over the switch to hold it in the normal desired position, but this requires that the tape be removed when it is desired to move the switch arm. Also, the tape must be replaced after the operation of the controlled device is completed.
Other locking devices have been utilized to hold the switch arm in a pre-selected position, as evidenced by prior art patents. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,943 to John T. Choppa, is a device for use with electrical switch arms of the pivoted type which holds the switch arm in either its "on" or "off" position to prevent the operation of a switch by an unauthorized person. This device has a base plate which is attached to the face plate of the switch by one of the mounting screws for the face plate and the base plate has side flanges for mounting a pivot pin for a locking member. The locking member is urged into locking position by a spring around the pivot pin. The free end of the locking member engages the switch actuating arm. A similar structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,228 to Wayne D. Adamson, and utilizes a locking member pivoted on a support attached to the switch face plate and the locking member is spring-biased to hold the switch actuating arm in the "off" position. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,766 to Norman F. Johnson discloses a spring-biased bail which prevents the accidental actuation of a switch. Other U.S. patents of interest are Wiess, U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,060; Machete, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,248; Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,936; and Buturuga, U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,050.